Unknown Adventure
by SnowAngel2009
Summary: She left home to find her dad and start a new life after being given the chance to go on the unknown adventure. She knew very little about her father but enough to know where to start her search. This is her tale.
1. Her beginning

_A/N: okay I've made slight edits so to speak and am working on the second chapter as we speak._

* * *

**Summary:** She left home to find her dad and start a new life after being given the chance to go on the unknown adventure. She knew very little about her father but enough to know where to start her search. This is her tale.

**Prologue **

A 17 year 5'3 girl could be seen walking along the street on her way home from school around 2 pm in baggy dark blue jeans and a white tshirt that was one or two sizes too big for her and the usual sneakers. People often wondered about the girl and why she dressed the way she did...Was there problems? No, she simply chose to dress the way she did out of comfort. She had plans of leaving in hopes of finding her biological father. She'd moved from California to Virginia shortly after birth and spoke both English and Spanish well.

She knew a few things about her father...He was a wrestler for the WWE with tattoos. She also knew he was a WWE vet and had green eyes and long hair. She had looked at her birth certificate in hopes of finding her birth father's name in hopes of having an idea on who to search for yet found that slot empty. She knew her mom had had a one night stand that resulted in her and her father had no clue she existed. But unknown to her things were about to take a drastic turn for her and possibly for the better.


	2. Really?

**An: okay so here's the next chapter. Massive thank you to Sonib89 for the help with this chapter =). Will try and get the next one up soon as I can**

* * *

**(My P.O.V)**

I was walking down the street carrying my luggage behind me. The past few hours constantly playing through my mind. Today had been good but I didn't know what to think of this afternoon. I sighed as it began to snow. I was officially beginning my life how I felt I should be. I was 17 and off to find my father while my mom and her boyfriend went and lived their life. I was surprised at how willing she was to let me go actually.

_(Flashback)_

_ I got home roughly around 2 pm from school. It had been hectic and I couldn't wait to get to my room and hide. To hide and listen to music and maybe write or draw. I took out my keys and walked in but stopped soon as I got in the door. I couldn't help but feel as if something wasn't right or something was going to happen. I shook off the feeling and continued walking into the house closing the door behind me. I walked past the living room not noticing my mom and her boyfriend sitting there talking in hushed tones to each other before glancing in my direction. _

_ I stopped at the bottom of the stairs hearing my mom call my name. I looked over before asking._

"_Yes mom?" I asked wondering what she wanted._

_ My mom looked nervous, about what I don't know. I walked over and sat in front of them as she glanced nervously at Joe. _

"_Well Noemi **[insert thought from self ' Uh oh she only calls me that when its something major]** I was thinking and well.. We want to move and start a new life." She told me anxiously._

_ I had forgotten Joe was there and stared at her mom before asking _

"_Why would we move and start a new life when things are going good here?" I was confused as to why she wanted us to leave. Joe glanced at my mom nervously before she spoke again. _

_ "Not we as in you and myself..We as in Joe and myself." She told me in a softer voice then I've ever heard her use since I was a baby._

" _Of course you could stay here if you want when we leave..Or...You could search for your father. I mean you are almost 18 and a responsible young adult." She quickly added._

_ I looked at my mom stunned. She wanted to leave me behind so she could go live guilt free with her boyfriend of 2 years. I sighed before sitting there thinking and nodded. _

_I took a deep breathe before replying in a serious manner. _

"_I'd like to go find my father." _

_And on that note I got up without another word going to my room to pack my things and gather everything I'd need to find him. I knew it wouldn't be easy but it was a journey I was ready to take head on. I was just scared that maybe he wouldn't want me or of the unknown bound to happen. Then again I guess that's what tends to happen with unknown adventures._

* * *

**Ya'll know the drill. R&R please ;). Btw hope ya enjoyed it ^_^ **


End file.
